This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-120,361, filed Apr. 27, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to braking systems for all terrain vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved braking system layouts for such vehicles.
2. Related Art
All terrain vehicles are designed for used in rough and rugged terrain. The vehicles commonly employ high powered engines and are used to traverse the rough terrain at varying speeds. Operators typically straddle the vehicle with their feet positioned to either side of the engine and fuel tank combination. When in this position, the feet of the operators are disposed upon a platform that extends to the sides of the engine between the front wheel or wheels and the rear wheel or wheels.
When operating the vehicle, operators often desire larger foot board surface areas on which they can position their feet. The enlarged surface area reduces the likelihood of slipping from a squatting or otherwise raised position. Of course, the operators prefer slightly elevating themselves from the seats both for increased visibility and for comfort reasons. When levers and pedals are positioned on the foot boards or proximate the foot boards, the available support surface area is necessarily decreased.
Additionally, locating brake pedals or other levers in various locations about the foot boards can be undesirable. As will be appreciated, the vehicles are desirably simple in construction. Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain any connection or linkages as simple and straight forward as possible. Thus, while it is undesirable to locate a brake pedal in certain portions of the foot board, it often becomes necessary due to design constraints.
Accordingly, an all terrain vehicle having a simple and compact brake system is desired. The brake system desirably does not encroach upon the operator""s available support area to a large degree and the brake system desirably is simply designed. The brake system preferably features both a hand actuator and a foot actuator that are implemented such that they operate independently of one another.
One aspect of the present invention involves an all terrain vehicle comprising a frame assembly. At least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel carry the frame assembly. A front fender assembly is positioned generally over the front wheel and a rear fender assembly is positioned generally over the rear wheel. At least one foot step is positioned between the front fender assembly and the rear fender assembly. An engine compartment is defined within the frame assembly and an engine is disposed within the engine compartment. The engine has at least one outer lateral surface and a generally vertical longitudinal plane extends along the outer lateral surface. A brake is connected to at least one of the front wheel or the rear wheel. A master cylinder communicates with the brake and the master cylinder is operated by a foot pedal. The foot pedal is disposed toward a center of the vehicle from the longitudinal plane.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an all terrain vehicle comprising a frame assembly. A front wheel is moveably connected to the frame assembly and a rear wheel is moveably connected to the frame assembly. An engine is connected to the frame assembly generally between the front wheel and the rear wheel. A seat is disposed generally above at least a portion of the engine. A steering handle is connected to the front wheel and is positioned forward of the seat. A hand actuator is connected to the steering handle and a foot actuator is disposed to one side of the seat. A braking system is connected to the hand actuator and the foot actuator with the braking system comprising a master cylinder. One of the hand actuator and the foot actuator is capable of selective operation of the braking system independently of the other of the hand actuator and the foot actuator.